Butler X Hunter
by jCOOLn
Summary: Walter doesn't die during the invasion of London. Instead he is sent to the magical world of Hunter X Hunter in the last form Alucard left him, as a young brat with all the natural talent in the world, a taste for violence, and a knack for involving himself in the wrong crowd! YoungWalter(Harem/Strong) Specialist Walter! THIS IS A LIGHT CROSSOVER!


**[Butler X Hunter Chapter 1]**

**{Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, no do I own Hunter X Hunter, so please don't sue me!}**

**XXX**

Entering the underground caver had been different than he had expected it to be. There was no clean facility, no cameras, no guards watching the participants, just a dark hole in the ground where various masters of their trades stood around in close proximity to one another.

The atmosphere was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, and the people were so on edge that the smallest dispute could turn into a major brawl between at least three hundred people. With so many masters, killers, and idiots around the blood spilled would be about to reach the three inch mark without a doubt.

They had been filling in all day and all night. Some of them left lasting impressions, while the others were just idiots who had gotten lucky and found this place by dumb luck. Whether that luck was good or bad depended on the tests involved, and the people who participated.

Nobody had given him much of their time or interest. They would eye him for a moment, accessing his possible skill level, and then then would walk away. Some would ask a stupid question like if he could go run and get them something... they did not ask a second time, mainly because they were to damaged or just knocked out.

"Hey, Mr. Dornez, do you know how much longer we have to wait?" It was that kid again. He had been pestering Walter since he arrived. It seemed the boy was interested in him, for whatever reason was his own, but it didn't help Walter's already annoyed mood.

"Killua, I have already told you that I am unaware of what time the exam will start" spoke Walter as he looked towards Killua with a dispassionate look. His blue eyes cutting through the dark like sharp blades of ice found on the top of a perpetually frozen mountain.

Killua pouted a bit. He had come to this exam looking for something fun to do and he was sure that Walter would be able to give him the challenge that he sought. He didn't know why, but the boy just screamed dangerous, and since it was a feeling he knew he gave off, it was somewhat comforting in a twisted sort of way.

That didn't mean that Walter's cold shoulder was easy to overcome though. He looked like some kind of butler, but Killua could see through the disguise. He was a killer though and through, though what made them so different was that Killue knew instinctively that Walter didn't mind killing like he did.

"Why don't you go play with that little boy over there" spoke Walter as he pointed towards a small group that had just entered. A tall guy with put up hair and a tacky blue business suit, a girly boy with blond hair and some kind of regal poncho, and a small boy with spiky black hair that for some reason had green highlights.

Killua instantly pouted like a cute little cat which he resembled oddly. He got the insult. The other boy about their age looked like some kid going to the fair. In other words a childish idiot.

"I do not look that dumb" shouted Killua, completely ignoring the looks he was getting from the other contestants. He got even angrier when Walter almost completely ignored him and pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

Cigarettes were not good for you. In fact they were the opposite of good for you. They broke down the body with all the toxins they contained and reduced the body's endurance levels more and more the longer one used them. For an assassin, they were crippling, but Walter seemed to love them.

"Sure, sure kid, whatever you say." Walter flicked his wrist and some kind of nearly invisible black wire shot out of his sleeve and wrapped around one of the cigarettes, before pulling them out and flicking it into the air. With practiced ease Walter caught it in his mouth and lit it up within seconds.

He took a long drag on the cigarette before blowing out a long stream of smoke. After a few minutes of this the people closest seemed to get annoyed because of the lack of ventilation in the room, leaving them forced to endure the smoke's nauseous effects.

Killua just puffed up his cheeks and marched off. Walter just shook his head. He could already tell that boy's positively sun disposition would draw the dark and gloomy boy to him like a magnet, it would only be a matter of time.

Walter just dusted off his black leather pants that he wore. It was funny, he had worn this same outfit when he and Alucard had infiltrated the Nazi's hide out back so many years ago. He never would have thought that the look would go out of style in his world, but in this one it was nice to see that it was appreciated as well. It just went to show you Walter had style no matter what world he was in.

Walter was not happy when his thoughts were interrupted when a man brushed past him. When he opened his eyes he looked straight into a pair of golden ones that begged for blood and death, just like Alucard's used to. Not being scared of Alucard, and definitely not scared of this man, Walter just stared at him waiting for him to say something.

"You are an interesting one" spoke the clown like man.

The way he said it almost sounded as if he were getting some kind of sexual thrill out of it. It bothered Walter somewhat, because the man was so close, hovering over him in his big clown outfit as if waiting for something.

Not only was the man odd in personality, but he was also odd in fashion taste. While Walter did applaud him for not being held down by the social norm of clothing standards, he was more inclined to believe the man dressed like this because he was a sociopath, instead of fashion challenged.

"Oh?" Walter didn't even acknowledge him more than he had to. He just lit up another cigarette and puffed away.

"Oh yes, you and I are so similar" spoke the clown man with a vicious grin on his face.

"And prey tell me how we are so similar?"

"You and I are different from the others here, there for we are the same" began the man as he extended his hand in an overly dramatic way. "My name is Hisoka, Hisoka the Magician!"

Walter eyed the man and then his hand. On one hand, no pun intended, he could ignore the man, though that would undoubtedly put him on the crazy's shit list, something he didn't feel like dealing with at the moment. On the other hand he could accept the man's handshake, but that would mean associating himself with the man, something that would probably excommunication him from everyone else in the room, not that Walter really cared.

Fortunately for Walter a distraction came in the form of a tall man wearing a weird cape who was passing by. He made the mistake of bumping into Hisoka without even acknowledging it, let alone apologizing. Hisoka's eyes had instantly had a flash of anger in them, before they glazed over with lust and blood lust.

Hisoka followed the man until he was in the middle of a large group of people before striking. To Walter's surprise the man's arms started to dissolve and out of them came blood red flower petals. It seemed Hisoka took his magic tricks to the extreme.

The man's dying screams drew the attention of quite a few people. Most notably was Killua and the young boy that he was currently associating with. Walter just shook his head. He knew eventually the two would find one another. They just had that feeling.

"That was quite brutal" came a voice from Walter's right.

Walter turned his head, not even having the curtsy to blow his smoke in another direction, and came to look at the blond pretty boy that had showed up with the green highlights kid. He had a sad look on his face, as if he hadn't expected the Hunter Exam to be filled with bloodshed.

"Oh, is that so" began Walter with a cocky grin on his face. "I wouldn't be able to tell, after all, violence is the only language most people in this room recognize."

All around the mere men, and a few women, sharpening their various weapons or polishing fire arms that for some of them were much to big to be practical for their body types. Others were going through fighting styles that they had no doubt spent years honing to what they believed was perfection.

They all had hardened expressions, though after seeing Hisoka's little magic trick some of the weaker willed members were starting to sweat a little. It was clear that though they were all hardened fighters, they could all instinctively sense to fear Hisoka.

Although they all could feel the wild blood lust rolling off of Hisoka, it was the one who was sticking to the shadows that caught Walter's eye. He had pins all over his body, that that weirdo from the movie Hell Raiser, a dumb look on his face, a goofy smile, and he walked like a robot. Basically, everything about him was fake, and therefor deadly.

Walter was curious as to where that little green jelly bean headed creature went. It was the one time Walter had truly been shocked sense forcibly sent to this world by Alucard after his betrayal in London. It still left a bad taste in his mouth, but he had dug his own grave in that situation, so he couldn't really complain.

That Jelly Bean headed creature had caused him to do a double take when he had first entered the underground tunnel. He had just been standing there with a smile on his face as he handed him his button. Walter had wondered if the thing had blood, bud decided to figure out later.

"Wow, so your taking the Hunter Exams as well!" Gon was so excited! He hadn't expected to meet anyone else his age at the Hunter Exams, but he was really excited regardless.

"Yea, I was bored so I figure this could be fun" spoke Killua with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh great, another weird one" spoke Leorio, as his head dropped. He though Gon was just a once in a life time type thing were a kid could be well better than an adult by such a wide margin, but it seemed the Hunter Exam was a door way to weird crap like this.

"Oh come on Leorio, don't be that way" spoke Gon with a smile on his face.

"Whatever" spoke Leorio as he straightened his back out and looked around. "Hey, where did Kurapika go?"

Gon looked around and noticed his new friend was missing as well. "Your right! Where did he go I wonder?" Gon put his finger to his chin in a childish thinking pose.

"If your looking for that feminine blond guy who was with you two then he's over there talking to Walter."

Both Gon and Leorio looked over and were surprised to see a guy who looked to be in between Gon and Kurapika's age. He was wearing what looked like a butler's outfit with the tie and all, along with black gloves with some kind of metal rings on them.

"DAMN IT! NOT ANOTHER CHIBI!" Leorio was on the grown basically crying while Gon and Killua chuckled at his good nature humor.

After he got done laughing, Gon asked who that guy standing beside Kurapika was. Killua went on the explain that Walter was a guy who he had met when he had arrived. Gon was interested in meeting Walter, as he was about their age, but before he could a buzzer soon went off.

Everyone turned to see a odd sight indeed. There was a rather tall man who looked oddly straight and stuck together with no mouth and a fancy mustache standing there like he didn't care either way. His hair was perfectly parted, and he wore a tacky suite as well, though Killua couldn't help but imagine Walter dressed up like that and chuckled a bit.

All of a sudden something hard and small like a pebble popped Killua in the back of the head causing in him to shout out in pain. He rubbed his head and felt a lump already forming before looking around for the fool dumb enough to attack him. He felt a bit of dread when he saw Walter looking at him with a look that said, _I know what you were thinking and it better not happen again!_ Killua just chuckled like a crazed person and turned back around.

"Killua, you alright" asked Gon, but he was ignored when the man started to talk.

"As of now the Hunter Exam is no longer taking any new participants" spoke the man with no mouth. "I am obligated to inform you all that this exam has a high risk of extreme potential injury, or even death, so those of you who are not prepared for such you leave via the elevator you all came in."

Nobody moved. They were all determined, either though confidence, stubbornness, or ignorance to what was to come. Not even the little fat kid on his lap top who undoubtedly didn't get out of his bedroom very often stayed put, just looking at the mouthless man like he was an idiot.

"It doesn't seem like anyone is going to leave" spoke Killua in a bored tone.

"Damn, I had hoped at least some of them would bail after hearing that" spoke Leorio with a sad tone. "Geeze, well it looks like it wont be easy as I hoped."

"Come on Leorio, the mouthless man has is walking away" shouted Gon as he ran off with the crowd.

"Damn, your right" spoke Leorio as he ran to follow after Gon.

"Oi, Kurapika, hurry up or we are going to get left behind" shouted Gon.

Kurapika looked up from talking to Walter and noticed that the mass of people were beginning to move. He hadn't even noticed the massive wall that had risen up recently rise up or the strange man talk. His conversation with Walter had been most interesting after all.

"So this exam begins" spoke Walter as he took his cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it into the darkness. He quickly caught up with Leorio, Gon, and Killua with Kurapika in to in time to hear the ninja's conversation with the examiner.

So far Walter was not impressed, though he did figure that endurance was a key component in becoming a hunter, so he let his ideals lie where they be for the moment. He had a knack to eying potential and could already tell which ones would hit the floor and which ones would pass this test with ease.

"You seem to understand this test better than most Mr. Kurapika" spoke Walter. It was funny because although it looked like he was still walking where everyone else was jogging, his legs were moving so fast that it he was keeping up with ease, though it was still a strange sight.

"What do you mean" asked Leorio. "Isn't this just an endurance test? Not very complicated if you ask me."

"That is why I said that Kurapika has a better understanding of this test than most, isn't that right Kurapika?"

"Yes, it is true that I understand a bit more about this test, but I cant say for sure how much everyone else knows about it" spoke Kurapika. He had enjoyed his talk with Walter and was happy to see him mingle with their group.

"What is there to get?" Gon seemed really confused. For all the potential the boy seemed to have, brain power seemed to be lacking a bit with the boy.

"This is not only a physical test of endurance, but also a mental one" spoke Walter dramatically, finding this much more fun than simply walking alone.

"How is this a mental test" asked Gon.

"We are jogging through a dark tunnel that none of us knows for how long, or fast we will have to run, nor do we know if there are any traps along the way. Eventually people begin to tire and start asking themselves, can I make it? How much further can this tunnel go? Before they start to doubt themselves. I cant do this? This is insane, well be lost down here forever! And so on and so forth. It could get so bad that some people begin to have mental break downs long before their bodies actually break down."

"Wow you very smart Walter-san!" Gon was happy he met Walter now.

'Yes that is true. And in a group like ours the weakest member will cause problems for the rest of the group' thought Kurapika as he eyed Leorio who was arguing with Killua about something or other. 'If he begins to fall back some will wish to help him at the risk of failing themselves, while others will just abandon him to save themselves.'

Kurapika shook his head, not liking where these thoughts were going, but he couldn't deny that they were plausible. 'And on the off chance that the people who went back to help the weakest link do in fact make it back with said person in tow, then that faction of the group will hold a grudge against the other faction, making it harder for us to function together.'

**[ONE HOUR LATER]**

Over half of the contestant had already dropped to the ground do to physical exhaustion, while a few other hit the ground due to mental stress. It was sad to see people getting so wrapped up in their own minds that they nearly destroyed themselves, but it wasn't no concern for the mass murdering, yet calm and collected butler.

There were a few who had decided to hang back and attack the weaker members of the group to raise their own chances. Getting tired of hearing Leorio breathing like a dying cow Walter had decided to head back there to, and beat the living crap out of all those who felt they had the right to put down others who were aspiring to fulfill their dreams.

It was a lot more fun than he had expected it to be. The combatants he faced were weaklings, and therefor there was no fun beating them up, so therefore he found enjoyment when they tried to play of their abuse and get away from him. They were never successful, but it was always fun to watch weakling bullies make up excuses when they came face to face with a bully stronger than themselves.

He had thought about removing one or two limbs from that fat little bastard Tonpa, but decided against it seeing as he didn't know the rules yet, and since Hisoka hadn't killed anyone in the examiner's presence, Walter figured it at least wouldn't earn him any points with the man to say the least.

"Clatter, clatter"

Walter looked up from his musing and then looked backwards. He saw Leorio looking like he was about to break down due to physical exhaustion and sweating like a pig on market day. He had dropped that suitcase he had been dragging around with him full of gods knew what, but it had obviously been heavy to hamper his endurance so much.

"Gon, leave him, he's had it" spoke Killua. It seemed he hadn't perceived Gon for who he was yet. It was funny because Killua was supposed to have been trained in the shadows, therefor he should have been able to read that Gon was the type to sacrifice himself for others.

"We cant just leave him behind" argued Gon.

"Well what can we do to help him? Its not like we can just carry him. It would be dumb for one, and for to it would only hurt his pride evan more" spoke Killua in a detatched manner.

"Well, why don't you two come up with a way for him to catch up with the rest of the group without wasting to much more of the energy he seems to be lacking" spoke Walter, scaring Killua and Gon who hadn't sensed him.

'How is it possible he snuck up on me like that' wondered Killua as he eyed Walter with suspicion. 'I have been training sense I was three years old to be a perfect assasin, yet he snuck up on me like it was child's play!'

"How would we do that" asked Gon, wanting to help his friend as much as possible.

"Why don't you let Leorio borrow your skateboard Killua, and why don't you carry his suitcase Gon" spoke Walter as he took out another cigarette before taking a puff. "That way he can rest and keep up with the rest of the group."

"OH! That's a great idea Walter-san!" Gon instantly ran off and grabbed Leorio's metal suitcase while Killua reluctantly handed over his skateboard to the mostly stranger in his eyes.

It took a minute but eventually they caught back up with the rest of the group. It seemed Gon had a knack for tracking people down like a blood hound using his powerful sense of smell. Leorio didn't exactly get back to perfect health seeing as he still had to expend energy to keep the skateboard moving, but it was a lot less than before, so it was manageable for the older man of the group.

"Jesus!" shouted Leorio, verbalizing what many were thinking. "What the hell kind of tunnel is this? And why in the name of the lord up above does there need to be a flight of stares that are so high that the naked eye cant even see the top, UNDERGROUND!" Leorio's shouts were arguably justified, but you cant argue with an examiner, it was just pointless. It was an exam after all.

"Well, at least you got some rest while you were on that skateboard" spoke Kurapika, trying to calm his friend down.

"True, and you even complained earlier about me using it" spoke Killua.

Leorio acted like he didn't hear that, though he made sure not to make eye contact with Killua, or even look in his general direction after that. Killua took his skateboard back from Leorio seeing as he didn't seem to need it anymore and followed everyone else up the stairs.

"Yea, but I think that this is the end of the line" spoke Walter as he ran alongside Killua and Kurapika. "I can feel it, the sun is getting closer."

'What is he talking about? What is he a plan now' wondered Leorio.

'That's an odd sense' thought Kurapika. 'Most people who have strong senses can track things like cologne, or people, not sunlight.'

'He really did grow up in the darkness of the shadow world' thought Killua measuring Walter with an assassin's eye.

"That's so cool!" Gon nearly shouted his response to the rest of them. Walter would normally be annoyed at such a energetic response, but as he was finding out it was hard to get mad at Gon.

The tunnel was long and dark, though the stairs continued to ascend higher and higher until a tiny speck of sunlight could be seen. Eventually the light grew until they could see the outside world. Gon and Killua were the first to exit the tunnel, but that was only because the burst off at top speeds to see who would get there first.

Eventually everyone else came out of the tunnel, some worse for wear, though some were still in pristine condition. The examiner was one of these people. Everyone took this opportunity to rest and relax. Though soon they found out they would eventually have to run again, this time through a monster infested marsh.

"Don't listen to him!" The loud voice drew in everyone's attention. They were shocked to see a man who was fairly ruffed up drag himself from around the corner and eye them all with suspicion and cation. "He isn't the real examiner, I am!"

The crowd was instantly in a panic as the people began to suspect the examiner to not really be the examiner. They didn't understand how his endurance was as good as it was, and there for like when humans come in contact with something they cannot understand, they started to treat him with suspicion and fear, which started to evolve into distrust to the point they were ready to attack.

Walter saw Hisoka shift ever so slightly and decided to intervene. "While you say that you are the examiner and that this man tricked you into defeated you in some kind of plot to get us all eaten, there still remains some hole in your story." Instantly everyone was whispering to one another trying to figure out what was going on.

"The first thing wrong with your story is that instead of continuing his little marathon endurance test the examiner stopped here and allowed us to rest and talk. Then out of the blue you showed up, as if it were a coincidence. I am more intoned to believe that the examiner stopped here not to give us a break, but to allow one of the creatures who live here the opportunity to try and trick us, to give us an example of what may happen once we enter the marsh."

'Brilliant Walter-san' thought Kurapika as he could see how Walter was breaking down everything in order to analyze it to get his desired answer.

"Secondly, this marsh was nicknamed swindler's marsh, which leads me to believe that the creatures that live here are quite skilled at disguising themselves, so that weird creature whose face resembles the examiner's could just be a creature trying to trick us, and if that were the case then that would mean you were in on it as well."

"Hmph, what a cleaver boy" spoke Hisoka as he eyed Walter with a dark passionate look as he licked his lips.

"Finally, a hunter is supposed to be a man or woman who has trained to the peak of human potential, which leaves me with huge doubts that some human faced ape creature would be able to take him by surprise when the exam was already decided to run though this marsh long before today."

The man who claimed to be the real examiner realized his ruse was already stripped away and try to make a run for it. He didn't even make it two steps before three cards were lodged in his back killing him instantly. The human faced ape that he brought along quickly jumped up as well and tried to make a break for it, but was quickly killed by Hisoka as well.

"Well I think that clears up that" spoke Walter as he patted his hands of some imaginary dust before pulling out another cigarette and taking a puff on it. "To be a hunter you have to use your brain to it's higher functions. Those who are dumb enough to be fooled by such a pitiful attempt deserve to be left with the rest of the trash."

"I aplod your reasoning and deduction skills Mr. Durnez. You would make a great black list hunter, or even a crime solving hunter" spoke the examiner, before he turned around and began to walk into the foggy marsh. "Oh, and if you lose sight of me, then you are more than likely going to die."

The other examiner's began to mumble to themselves, but like in the beginning nobody decided to back down and quickly chased the examiner into the forest. It wasn't long before the more exhausted members of the group began to lose sight of the examiner, and their screams soon filled the forest.

Some were tricked by what appeared to be floating strawberries, but were really giant tortoise like creatures that had strawberry like protrusions on their backs. They snapped up their prey fast as lighting and swallowed them hole. Others became victims of a type of mushroom that knocks out it's victims before it begins to grow on their flesh and eat away at their bodies.

By far the worst way to of died though was at the hands of Hisoka. When the mist encompassed everyone his bloodlust got the better of him causing him to go on a killing spree. None of the weaker combatants were a match for him and were soon cut down.

The truly foolish were those who sought him out in the hopes of killing the psychopathic magician. They believed numbers would prevail where skill did not. Sadly, not even their begs for forgiveness were enough to stop Hisoka from staining the ground with their blood.

"Quite the mess you have made her Mr. Hisoka."

Hisoka turned around surprised to see Walter standing there looking at all the dead bodies while smoking on his cigarette with disinterested eyes. He was shocked that anyone could sneak up on him, let alone a child.

"To use cards as your means to kill is quite interesting" spoke Walter as he kicked one body and sent it flying across the clearing. He reached down and picked up a katana that had been dropped by the dead martial artist. "I have only seen one other to use such a technique before in my life, though I must say you use it with much more style then he ever did."

"Oh, and here I thought I was unique in that I was the only one who used playing cards as my main means of offense" spoke Hisoka, eyes dead set on Walter as he slowly approached him, intent to fight written all over his face.

Walter ignored this and continued to examine the blade he had just picked up. "Yes, it was quite interesting to see him fight, though I never fought him directly. While you both used cards to fight, your ways of fighting were greatly different in many ways."

"Oh, do tell me more" began Hisoka, eyes gleaming and his mouth curved up in a crazed grin.

"Well his use of cards were... superior to yours" spoke Walter with a cocky grin

This caused Hisoka to stop in his tracks with a frown clearly on his face. "You have no idea what I am capable of boy" was all he said.

"Oh, can you freely manipulate your cards in mid air? Can you make your cards explode once they come in contact with something? Can you create shields using your cards? Can you at least use your cards to travel long distances? No? Well then I guess your abilities are... inferior" spoke Walter, his dark grin still on his face as he saw the disgruntled look on Hisoka's face.

"Maybe we should see just how inferior my abilities are" spoke Hisoka, although he was trying to justify his abilities in his own head, believing that his other ability made up for his lack of control over his cards.

"Lets see" spoke Walter as he held the katana between himself and Hisoka.

Hisoka moved at frightening speeds towards Walter, but to his shock all of his attacks were blocked by the young boy. He tried to jump up and unleash a flurry of his cards to overwhelm Walter, but they were all cut down by the Katana.

"Is that all you have Hisoka? I haven't even moved from this spot and here I thought you would be a challenge" spoke Walter, knowing that he was using his vampiric abilities, which was sort of unfair really.

To Walter's shock Hisoka just smiled. "You are worth hunting" spoke Hisoka as he stood up with a grin on his face. "If I wasn't so sure I would lose control and kill you if I continued fighting I would stay, but for now I don't have the control needed to stick around." His smile would scare the grim reaper if they were face to face at the moment. "One day, we will fight, and there will be nothing but you, me, and only one winner."

After that Hisoka walked off, his bloodlust only growing the further he walked away from Walter.

"What a weird guy" spoke Walter as he stabbed his katana into the ground. "But at least I know that there are guys here in this world who are strong. I wonder, just what sort of powers I will gain in this world, and if so, will I finally be able to surpass you Alucard?"

The question hung in the air leaving a sour taste in Walter's mouth but he ignored it and continued on towards the second part of the Hunter Exam.


End file.
